Kitty Please!
by KitsuneNoThrill
Summary: At the Cat Cafe workers are required to dress up in cosplay, but when Roxas looses a bet, his punishment is a month of cosplay as a female, and no customers are allowed to find out! To bad a certain red head decides to visit. Summary sucks, AR RS
1. So it shall be

**Kitty Please!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yeah! So here is chapter one of my favorite story idea so far. I hope you guys like this one. You see, I have this love for cosplay cafes and well…hehe I just had to do a story bout one. And of course you all know by now all my works are **SHOUNEN AI**, this one is a mix several couples, mainly Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora. But I may put in some L/C and Z/D, if that's what ya want. Let me know what other pairings you want to see. I'll do my best!

This story is rated **PG-13**, for language, and some fluff. Boy/Boy of course.

And as always R+R people, it gives me motivation to keep writing. Oh and if you're a fan of those couples, check out my music videos on youtube, the links are on my profile.

SIDENOTE: Sorry there won't be any updates for PoF this week, my other story. My schedule is very tight this month, way to may deadlines. And as always Burn Drive is taking up a ton of my time, (my main story, soon to be posted). Please bear with me and I'll try my best to update whenever I can. Lots of love to my inspirations : Mad-TopHat-Ter, Beutelmaus, and Dualism, you guys rock! Check out their stories if you get a chance!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: So it shall be….

"Hey!" (exuberantly)

"no." (quietly)

"Huh?" (confused)

"No.." (louder)

"What?!" (whiney)

"No!" (firmly)

"BUT!" (almost crying)

"NO! Sora, I'm not going to do it!" Roxas had been having this conversation for the past two hrs, and by now his patients was wearing thin, and his temper was getting the better of him. Sora sat almost in tears on the bed, looking to Riku for help.

'Stupid bet', it had gotten him into this mess. 'Stupid Luxord!! The dumb ass probably set him up to lose in the first place.'

Roxas, Sora, and Riku were part of the wait staff at a local cosplay café. As such, they were required to dress up everyday as game, anime, and manga characters. It was an all male staff, so for fun they would make bets on who would get asked out by a guy. The customers were mainly male (though some were female but were to shy to really ask them out), and often asked out one of the employees, most mistaking them for females, others didn't give a fuck and just thought they were cute. They would received love letters and gifts as tip, and would make bets on who would ask out who. Thanks to Luxord and the rest of the staff at the Cat Café, he had lost a bet, and now had to pay up. This time they weren't requiring payment, seeing as it was more than he could have made in three months. So in exchange he was being black mailed into wearing all female cosplay outfits for a set time.

Riku sauntered across the room, ruffling Sora's hair, to calm him down. "Sorry, Roxy, but you lost the bet, you don't have a choice." Riku pointed out, smirking evilly a Roxas.

Roxas shivered, 'damn, was he always this scary?' Sora grinned, catching onto Riku's plan, "Yeah, and everyone knows about it, if you back out now.."

"Then we will tell everyone about 'you-know-who' and you be required to pay upfront." Riku finished for him.

" You know I don't have that kind of money, and besides…" Roxas froze, eyes growing wide, mouth dropping open, "Sora! You told him!"

Sora grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Uh…yeah…um...oops."

"SORA!" Roxas stomped temper flailing, "How could you!?!"

"He can't help it if he tells me everything," Riku slouched forward, wrapping both arms around Sora's shoulders, and leaning his head down till his mouth was brushing Sora's left ear, whispering, "Right, Sora?"

Sora blushed fiercely, "Quit teasing me.." Riku hugged him tighter as Sora batted his arms away, "Riku! Knock it off!"

A sad look flashed across Riku's face, Roxas almost missed it completely, as it vanished just as quick as it had formed, replaced by a grin as Riku tackled Sora to the bed, pinning him down with his weight. "Now Sora, play nice."

Sora's blush intensified and he squeaked, not used to the closeness. "Riku!"

"Aw…Sora, you look cute when you get flustered." Sora pouted, not liking being called cute. Sora pushed him off, sitting up and looking away trying to fight down the blush that refused to go away, 'damn annoying body functions'.

"Whatever, anyway," Sora changed the before the blush could return, "Roxas, if you don't do it, **we'll tell everyone**." Sora glanced over at his brother, grinning, pleased to see Roxas blushing for a change, 'bingo'.

"Fine," Roxas slumped defeated, "but only for a week."

"Nope, sorry Roxy," Riku snickered, walking to the closet, "it's one **month **and if you keep arguing, I'll make it two." Roxas opened his mouth to argue but was silenced as a garment was flung at him, hitting him in the face, "**and**," Riku continued, "you'll wear this."

Sora's muffled giggle was the only warning he received, it turned his stomach, he pulled the cloth down, staring at it. His heart nearly gave out. "Shit.."

A frilly black and white silk gothic Lolita style dress was sitting on the bed, and in his hand was a white fluffy petite coat. Ironically that he could have lived with, but it was what was on Riku and in his hands that currently had his mind spinning. A pair of fluffy black** cat ears** with white tips, were perched on his head and in his hands were a black with white tip cat tail, black and white lace leggings, paws, and OH GOD! Were those fake breasts?

"Augh!!!" Roxas let out a exasperated scream, and passed out.

"Oh! Think we over did it?" Sora asked, hurrying over to his brothers side.

"Nah, he'll be fine, it was probably just the breasts that scared him….too much too fast." Riku snickered, pulling off the ears and placing them on the bed with the other accessories.

Sora look up nervously but not looking directly at Riku, "Do you think he'll catch on?"

Riku turned to face Sora, looking rather sullen , "Not if we're careful, don't worry Sora, he'll thank us…..someday."

Both grinned at the thought. Sora, feeling much more confidant, jumped up and ran for the door, "Right, then lets get started!"

Riku's smile faded as he watch Sora go, a sad look replacing it. He glanced down to Roxas, "Sorry kid," looking back in the direction Sora had gone, a small sad smile quirking one side of his mouth as Sora's excited voice rang out.

"Riku! Hurry up!" Sora shouted sounding like a sugar high 3 year old.

"Coming." Riku called back, placing Roxas on the bed before heading out, pausing at the door, to look back at Roxas sympathetically, shutting the door, "Good luck Roxy."

_**to be continued**_

**Narrator:** There is a plot a foot! What ever could it be? What is Riku up to? (other than the obvious) Is Roxas going to be in trouble? Who is the 'you-know-who' that made Roxas' determination crumble? Is Sora up to something? And why the hell are there so many questions? Find out in the next Chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku: "Is that what you call a narration?"

Author: "Um…kinda, why?"

Sora: "It sucked!"

Roxas: "Yeah, and while we're at it, why is this chapter so short?"

Author: "Um.." sniffles "WAAAAAAAAAAH! You guys are so mean!"

Riku: "Fine, we'll make a list of what we want!" hands over list

Author: "Okay…" still sniffling " lets see……um……who put 'sex scene' ?"

Sora: eyes bulge, looks over at Riku who's looking away, hits him hard on the head

Roxas: "Should have scene that one coming.."

Riku: "What?"

Sora: "You pervert! I have a girlfriend in this story!"

Riku: looks unbelieving at the script "I didn't see that!" glares at author

Sora: "Jerk"

Author: turns around whistling, "huh.. oh that…hehe, just for the beginning."

Riku: growls at author, "Better stay that way!"

Author: pats Sora on the back "oh boy, Riku's already trying to get into your pants…..poor you."

Sora: "Thanks" grabs bat "but, I can take care of myself." Determined look as he stares down Riku

Roxas: "good luck with that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endnotes: Thanks so much for reading, I'll update as soon as I can, and sorry about how short this chapter is, I was going to make it longer by connecting chapter 2 with it but I ran out of time.

Please Read and review, I update faster that way. It's a great incentive for me to know that people are reading. Constructive criticism is appreciated, it makes me work harder to do better.

Till the next update

KitsuneNoThrill


	2. Enter Kitty

**Kitty Please!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wow, so many hits already! I'm so grateful, you guys are awesome! And the first reviews in only hours after I posted it, that makes me so happy!

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers: RedCrystalHeart, Roxastheguineapig, -Xany-Insany-Xenia-o-Awesom...  
I'll try to get back to everyone that does review, because it really means a lot to me, and I appreciated the support. As always please let me know what ya wanna see, and I'll try to fit it in the story. Can't make any promises though, but I'll do my best.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts sobs if I did Riku and Sora would have shacked up and Roxas would have let Riku Replica keep Namine and have run away with Axel, were they would live together forever in sweet bliss! sighs But unfortunately Square doesn't agree with me, shoot!

This story is** shounen-ai Boy/Boy** you have been warned! It is currently rated PG-13 for language and fluff, rating subject to change without notice (grins)

And now with out further ado, here is chapter two!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Enter Kitty...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas froze before the mirror, paling visibly at his reflection, to the point he resembled a ghost. Sora stood at his side completely oblivious to his brother's shock, smiling cheerfully and over enthusiastically appraising Kairi's makeover job.

As soon as Roxas had agreed to this charade, Sora had called their cousin, Kairi to come and help in the makeup department, cause well, none of them had any idea how to make it look right. Riku had tried but Roxas had turned out looking like a hooker. Sora hadn't done much better though, the bright green colors he had chosen clashed horribly with the bright red lipstick making Roxas look a bit like a circus freak. Roxas hadn't even been able to try himself, Riku had ordered a professional, hence their 16-year-old cousins current presence.

"Wow Kairi, I wasn't sure if Roxas could pull this off, but...just...wow! Your great!" Sora tackled her in a hug, gapping at his brother, 'he really does make a cute girl', snort, 'this just might work!'

Roxas was dressed in a frilly black high collared medium length sleeved shirt (to hide the fake breasts), with yards of white lace extending out of the sleeves. A black pleated mini skirt with even more white lace extended about two inches above the knee. A large white lacy bow was tied neatly about his waist, and a white petty coat under the skirt to prevent any embarrassing situations should he bend over too far. A white collar adorned his neck with a single golden bell attached at the front.

His hands were gloved with black and white cat like paws, while his legs had white stockings; bells attached with black lace at the top of each, with a pair of matching paw like slippers for shoes. Dark brown almost black eyeliner was applied thickly to both top and bottom eyelids, bright white eye shadow lined lids to accentuate his eyes.

Burgundy blush was barely visible adding to his already defined cheekbones, and a light peachish lipstick highlighted his lips perfectly. Black and white fuzzy ears were the final touch, placed perfectly behind slightly tousled blonde hair to hide the attachments.

He looked the perfect girlie girl, except for, of course, his stance and attitude, which were currently screaming 'bitchy boy'.

"Roxas! Quit scowling!" Kairi reprimanded, "you're ruining the make up! If you keep that face up, you'll make lines in the make up! Then I'll have to redo the whole thing!"

"I'm a girl dammit!! A FUCKING GIRL!!!" Roxas shrieked at her, placing both hands on his hips, and giving his most threatening glare, which did little good, making him look all the more like a bitchy little prep who just got told NO for the first time in her life.

"Correction, little brother, CAT girl!" Sora smiled despite Roxas death glare.

"I have BREASTS DAMMIT! BREASTS!!!" Roxas pointed to the small bumps at his chest, at which Sora couldn't help but burst out laugh, "Yes," snort,"and they are lovely..." Sora broke off laughing, ducking down just in time to just miss colliding with Roxas' fist. Roxas fell forward from the momentum, stumbling over his own feet, still not used to the paw slippers.

"Calm down Roxas," Kairi tried to play peace maker, "it could be worse.." Sora bounded behind her for cover, still laughing his head off.

"Kairi! How could this be any worse!?!" Roxas demanded.

"Well, at least you only have to wear it to work, you could have had to wear it to school too. This way no one has to know its you...right?"

Roxas calmed, she was right, at least the humiliation would stay between his cousin and co-workers. Though he was sure he would never live this one down. Sora's snort broke his train of thought. His eyes narrowed to slits, glancing down at Sora, who was still rolling on the floor in laughter, suspicion setting in, "Sora? What's so funny...are you up to something?" His voice was calm but quickly turning venomous.

Sora sat up abruptly, stifling his laughter as best as he could, giving a short reply between giggles, "Nope." Sora snorted in spite of himself, failing miserably at being convincing. Luckily for him the doorbell rang just in time. Sora jumped up before Roxas could question him further, and ran out the door, "I'll get it!"

"Sora!" Roxas yelled after his fleeing brother, but was stopped in his pursuit by Kairi. "Oh no you don't, you'll stay right here till I fix those lines around your mouth."

Roxas scowled defeated, when Kairi set her mind to something, it was damn near impossible to not give in, not that she was cute, it was more out of fear. She could be down right nasty. Roxas cringed hearing Riku's voice drift through the hallways, 'dumb jerk would never let him live this down'.

"Roxas! Riku's here, are you ready to go to work yet?" Roxas flinched, "shit" he had forgotten he had to work today.

It was the first day of the bet, one month as a girl at work, no customers were allowed to find out, otherwise he would have to dress up at school too! Unfortunately sabotage was allowed, which left him at the mercy of his fellow co-workers. But luckily this month was no school, so most of his friends were out of town, enjoying the last bit of freedom for summer vacation. Hopefully none of them would show up unexpectedly. He was to some extent one of the popular guys, and if word leaked out of this, it would ruin his social life.

"Roxas? Are you modest?" Riku called, followed shortly by a burst of giggles and laughter. Roxas grabbed his apron and stomped out, trying his best to look threatening, which failed miserably, coming out as more of a pout thanks to Kairi's last minute make up job. He paused at the foot of the stairs, "You jackasses! You guys are gonna pay for this!"

Riku glanced up mid giggle, froze, and blushed lightly, "Wow...Roxas, if you were a girl I'd ask you out" he thought for a moment then added with a sneer, "you _**sure**_ you're not a girl?" Riku snorted when Roxas chucked his apron at him. "Fuck you!" Roxas yelled back, blushing furiously.

"Roxas...have you worked out a voice yet? You know a _girlie_ voice. It'll have to be good if you want to fool the regulars." Sora questioned, "Or are you going to just use your normal voice?"

Roxas gasped, he hadn't thought of that, if he used his normal voice, the regular customers would figure it out, "Shoot, how the heck am I gonna do that?" Roxas glanced at Riku pleadingly, hoping the sadist would grow a heart and let him out of this stupid bet, but hell would freeze over before that would happen. Roxas growled when Riku smirked, "Fine," Roxas huffed, "But I swear your gonna pay for this... all of you!"

Roxas stomped down the stairs, making his way for the door, as confidently as he could, he would not let Riku and Sora get any pleasure out of his situation. The bastards were probably dying to see him fail so he would have to wear it to school. "Fine, I'll show all of you, I'll be so convincing that no one will find out." Roxas stopped in front of the door, smirking triumphantly, despite the churning in his stomach, he really wanted to throw up.

"That's the spirit Roxy," Riku grinned bowing to him, "Now, malady, time for your curtain call." Sora stood beside him, grinning evilly, "No worries, little bro. It'll be great!"

'It?' Roxas had a very bad feeling about this. Little did he know what lay ahead of him.

_**to be continued**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The After Party**

Riku: "Its fucking short again.. what's wrong with you?"

Author: "hehe...oops!" _ducks as a script is thrown_

Sora: "He's got a point, and besides, that's not how you planned the second chapter to end, see it says here..."

Author: _slaps hand over his mouth_, "Shhhhhhhh! Don't read that out loud! I'm going to use that a little later, I just had to establish something between Roxas and Riku.."

Kairi: "Come to think of it, why does Roxas hate Riku so much?"

Author: "Hm? What did you say? You shouldn't mumble I can't understand you?"

Kairi: "Don't give me that crap, you can hear me just fine!"

Author: "Nope, still can't understand you."

Kairi: "Why you!"

Roxas: "Calm down, she just doesn't like you, see" _points to script_ "She made you our cousin, that's pretty low."

Riku: "Yeah, you didn't even get the part of Sora's soon to be forgotten girlfriend."

Sora: "Soon to be forgotten? Who said that?" _glares at Riku_

Riku: "How else do you plan for us to get together?"

Sora: "Us? Like hell," _pulls out a bat_ "I don't plan to dump my girlfriend...whoever she is...Who is she?"

Author: "Not really sure yet."

Roxas: "So that's why no one has mentioned her yet."

Kairi: "And here I thought you were being secretive, and holding out for a big surprise, when in reality, you're just lazy."

Author: "Hm..maybe...Oh! Well looky there, I think I see a car crash in your future Kairi..." _grins evilly_

Kairi: "Hey that's dirty!"

Author: "So don't smart off little person..."

Riku: "I think the power has gone to her head."

Roxas: "Tell me about it."

Author: "Oh my, Riku, I think Sora's right, he should stay with his girlfriend, indefinitely." _gives him a shit eating grin_

Roxas: "Um...I think you over did it," _waves hand in front of Riku's face_, "He passed out standing up."

Sora: "Oh cool! His eyes are still open...I didn't think that was possible?"

Author: "Oh damn...well, guess we have to end now."

Roxas: "You don't give a damn...do you?"

Author: "Nope."

Roxas: "..."

Author: " So..join us next time for the main event! Roxas' first day at work!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regulars customers that come in regularly and know the servers on a more personal level. They even request specific waiters, and are known to give gifts and love letters to them as tips.

**EndNotes**: Well, sorry this chapter is so short only five and a half pages, next one will be longer, I swear! The next chapter will be introducing Demyx and Zexion (as per Roxasthepiggys request) and the rest of the Cat Cafe crew. They are a ...unique bunch, to put it nicely. Roxas is about to get much more than he bargained for, lots more. Oh and the entire staff at Cat Cafe will be in costume so let me know what ya want um to dress up as. I have a few in mind but they can't wear the same thing everyday, well.. I guess they could but still. Leave your requests in your reviews. Next chapter will introduce Zexion, Demyx, Leon, Cloud, and Marluxia. Till next chapter...R+R folks.

Current favorite song line " Its like meeting the man of my dreams and then meeting his beautiful wife..."


	3. Little Known Flaw

Kitty Please!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! Its chapter3! Finally! I'm sorry about the wait things just kinda got out of control. But I finally got a chance to type! Yeah!

I would like to take a moment and thank all of you who read and even more to those who actually reviewed this story, those being: Xany-Insany, CookieSnow, CoffeAndRiku, and RoxasTheGuineaPig!

Thank you so much for being so kind!

As always this is a shounen-ai story Boy/Boy and is rated PG-13 of mild lemon and fluff and of course language. If Axel's in it, you know its gotta have language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, not one single character, now the non single characters, that's disputable.

Like always: Read and review people, it helps me beyond any thing else! Much love, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Little Known Flaw

------------------------------------------

"Roxas….hey….are you listening?" Riku stood at the passenger's side of the car door, his patience growing thin as he tried to coax Roxas out of the car that he had barricaded himself in not 15 minutes ago.

Sure Roxas had been determined at the start, but that all crumbled when Demyx had sauntered out and all but fallen over in a fit of giggles at the site of Roxas in full costume.

"Roxas! Come on, get out of the car," Riku pleaded, "I promise we won't laugh."

"Like hell!" Roxas's ticked off voice filtered through the closed window as he pointed an accusing finger at Demyx's form, which was currently rolling on the ground in uncontrolled laughter.

Sora sat beside him, desperately trying to quiet him and avoid Riku's impending wrath. Unfortunately it did little good, seeing as he was soon clutching his sides in pain from not being able to breathe.

"Demyx, please!" Sora whispered pleadingly, he glanced in Riku's direction and noticed his eye had developed a bit of a twitch. 'Oh crap, that's not good!'

"Demyx! Pull it together! You're not helping one bit!" Sora was beyond frustrated and smacked Demyx upside the head. When it came to Demyx's giggle fits, nothing could snap him out of it……except of course……one person.

Sora grinned evilly down at Demyx, "If you prefer I could always go get Zexy-poo to punish you?"

Demyx eyes went wide as he rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows so he could get a better look at Riku. Composing himself he covered his mouth with one hand to muffle a few giggles.

Sora smirked, he would have to remember that one next time, thank goodness Demyx was at least a little scared of Zexion, otherwise no one would ever get through to him.

"Seriously Demyx, get some self control." Riku sighed as he turned back to glare at Roxas through the tinted car window, tapping lightly on the glass, "Hey! You gonna come out?"

Roxas huffed and stuck out his tongue while flipping him an ever so undelicate bird.

Demyx fell over coughing in a last ditch effort to mask a giggle fit.

Riku let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to face Sora, who was giving him a concerned look.

"Now what Riku?" Sora was running out of ideas, and black mail really wouldn't work right now, not when Roxas was in one of his moods, it would probably only make things worse.

"Not sure, but we have to hurry, it's almost time for our shift." Riku paused, weighing his options, while Sora went to help Demyx up.

"You okay? Oh no! Your costume!" Sora gasped, Demyx's once maroon and white costume was now more black and brown thanks to Demyx rolling around on the ground.

Demyx smiled, "No worries, I brought a spare, besides, it's not mine anyway, it belongs to…"

Before he could finish Demyx was cut off, by a very annoyed voice, "To me! Demyx, what the hell? I leave you alone for one minute and you go and ruin it. Do I have to put a leash on you to keep you from messing up everything?" Zexion stormed out the back door, obviously on his last nerve with Demyx, more than likely because he had to deal with him all morning. They had opening shift together and by now Zexion was barely managing to keep himself from strangling him.

But his mood didn't deter Demyx one bit. Hell, he seemed oblivious to Zexions barely managed rage, which was made evident as Demyx bounded over to him, trying to tackle him in a hug. Zexion stepped to the side just in time to avoid the collision, sending Demyx sailing into the wall with a thud.

"Ow Zexy, why did ya do that?" Demyx whined while rubbing a sore spot on his head.

Zexion chose to ignore him, for the moment, and instead turned his attention at Riku and the car, " Why isn't he coming out?"

Riku growled slightly, glancing at Roxas through the glass, "Miss Bitch is throwing a temper tantrum and refuses to set foot outside the car." He paused to look at Zexion, "Any suggestions?"

"Well," Sora interrupted, "He did come out but then Demyx started laughing and he jumped back in and refused to listen to reason…..or black mail." Sora finished the last part in a whisper.

Zexion glared daggers at Demyx, who smiled sheepishly, rubbing his forehead, "Oops?"

"Well, you got him in there, now get him out….right….NOW." Zexion demanded, not leaving any room for argument. It really wasn't a good idea to argue with him when he was in a bad mood, bad things usually happened if you did (example: tires would be flat, cars would be keyed, you get the general idea).

Demyx squeaked and ran to the car, practically ripping the door off in his rush to comply with Zexion's command.

As soon as he was in he was nearly beat to death/ scratched to death, by Roxas, who was still flaming mad at being laughed at.

"Um…how did he get the door open?" Zexion asked, a little dumbfounded as to why Demyx could get in but not Riku.

"No earthy clue, could have sworn that was locked two seconds ago…" Riku muttered.

After several minutes of Demyx getting beaten up, which was rather funny to watch, if you asked Zexion that is (damn sadist), Roxas stopped and seemed to be listening to what Demyx was saying.

Sora, Riku, and Zexion watch from outside, curious as to what had calmed Roxas. Moments later Roxas emerged followed shortly by a grinning Demyx.

Roxas said nothing as he stomped by them, heading inside the café in a huff.

Riku turned to Demyx, "What the hell did you tell him?"

Demyx merely grinned, "That's a secret." But his smile fell quickly.

Riku glanced back to see Zexion pinning Demyx with an intense stare. Sighing he grabbed Sora by the arm and hauled him towards the door. Mumbling something along the lines of 'pent up frustration and hormones'. Sora stumbled along behind him, baffled as to his sudden exit, "Hey! Riku! What's the big idea?"

Riku paused after they were a good few feet inside and away from the door, releasing Sora's arm and giving him a devilish grin, "If I were you, I wouldn't go back there for a while." And with that, he strode off to find the currently bitchy kitty Roxas.

Of course there are two things you much never do or expect from a Harada. 1, don't tell them something in code, they won't get it. That or they will misinterpret it completely. And 2, never tell them something not to do without explaining the reasons why, curiosity will always win out every time.

Sora being a true Harada, gave into his curiosity without much hesitation and snuck back to the backdoor after Riku was out of sight.

'Now why would he say not to come back here?' Sora thought to himself.

His answer came in the form of several shouts and the sound of someone or something being slammed against a wall.

Sora ducked behind the partially open door, and peered out from the crack, immediately cursing his curious nature.

Not three feet away were Zexion and Demyx, of which, Demyx was pushed up rather roughly against the wall, while Zexion hovered over him, using his weight to pin him against the wall, his face mere inches away from Demyx's own.

Demyx seemed out of breath, his face flushed, and hair askew, from what Sora guessed to be a scuffle. But upon closer inspection, he found the truth a bit more…..embarrassing.

Demyx's cloths were ruffled and his shirt was half undone. 'What the hell?' Sora mussed. Zexion wasn't much better, his hair was a little less messy, his breath coming in short gasps, shirt also half untucked. One of his arms was pressed across Demyx's shoulders keeping him from moving, whilst the other……was moving steadily…..lower.

'Oh gods!' Sora backed away quickly, understanding suddenly dawning on him and a blush making its way full force onto his cheeks. 'They weren't fighting….they were….'

"I thought I told you not to come back here." Sora nearly shrieked as he jumped away from the lips that had been brushing his ear.

Riku stood grinning cattily behind him, "Jumpy much today?" Sora pointed a shaky accusing finger at him, "You scared the crap out of me! What the hell!?" Sora fought down his blush, refusing to let Riku see how flustered he was.

Riku glanced down at the finger that was inches away from his nose, frowning slightly, but quickly replaced it with a grin as he looked back to Sora. "So Sora," Riku grabbed his outstretched hand, pulling him into a half hug, "do you always do what I tell you not to?"

Sora blushed, realizing he had been caught. "I….um….." It was infuriatingly difficult to think when Riku was so close….he could even feel his breath tickling his neck. 'What the hell is he thinking?'

Riku's grin turned down right evil as he leaned down so that his lips brushed Sora ear as he spoke, "Are they almost done?" A shiver ran down Sora spine as the friction from his lips set a small fire in his stomach.

Sora blushed harder, remembering what he had almost walked in on. "I'm….not sure." Sora mumbled almost incoherently into Riku's shoulder, not wanting him to see his blush. 'Yes, that's why I'm leaning into him.' Somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice that sounded suspiciously like Roxas commented back, 'Yeah, like hell, and I'm a snow pea.'

Sora chose to ignore it, instead concentrating on fighting back his blush. After all, only virgins blush, and Sora had a girlfriend, so if everyone knew he was still a virgin, it would be very embarrassing. He was brought out of his little reverie by those damn sexy lips brushing his ear again. 'Sexy? WTF!'

"Sora," Riku whispered. "Yeah?" For some reason his stomach suddenly felt queasy, odd why was he feeling so warm?

"Are you blushing?" Riku sniggered.

"Ack!" Sora jumped back, "Idiot!" Bopping him on the head he stormed off to find Roxas.

'Way to go and kill the mood.' Riku groaned, cursing himself for negging Sora. A load moan half scream cut through his thoughts, reminding him of the two outside. 'Well,' Riku pondered trying to find the bright side of things, 'at least they're done.'

Grinning Riku turned and followed Sora, 'Someday.'

**---------------------------------------------**

**The After Party**!

Demyx: "What the hell! We already fucked!?"

Author: "No, just orally."

Riku: jabs Zexion, "Lucky dog!"

Zexion: smirks

Demyx: runs and hides behind Sora and Roxas

Roxas: "I don't think that's gonna help Demyx…"

Sora: "No worries, I'll protect you from those lecks!" posses with bat

Roxas: "Great, get his hopes up Sora, Authors still not gonna change the script."

Author: "Bingo Baby!"

Riku: "Hey where the hell is Axel?"

Author: "Huh? Oh he'll be here in either the next chapter or the one after that."

Zexion: "You actually have a plan?"

Author: "But of course!" grins

Roxas: over dramatically "Shocking!"

Author: "You know dear Roxy, I can always make Axel horny as hell…"

Roxas: goes white as a ghost

Riku: grins evilly "Yeah, that'll shut him up."

Sora: smacks Riku over the head, "Don't encourage her."

Kairi: "Actually I read her idea and its….interesting."

Author: "Why thank you, at least one of you has manners.'

Riku: "Where the hell did you come from Kairi? You're not even in this chapter!"

Kairi: "Yeah but I'm in the story so deal!"

Riku: shakes head, "Whatever."

Zexion; "So when does this story actually get off the ground?"

Author: "I'm getting there, give it time."

Sora: "Hey what kind of costume do I get?"

Demyx: "Yeah me too! What do I get?!"

Author: pats Demy on the head, "No worries we are getting to that, but for now," whips out a bag

of Halloween candy, "Let's celebrate your arrival!"

Demyx: "Yeah! Candy eating contest!"

Sora: "ME TOO!"

Roxas: glances nervously between Riku and Zexion, "Um…does anyone else see this as a bad

idea?"

Riku: "Too late….they already ate half the bag." Stares wide eyed

Zexion: turns to leave

Roxas: "Hey! Where are you going? Don't leave us alone with them!"

Zexion: "I'm going to get back up."

Riku: "Please hurry!" looks back at Sora and the others, "They get scary when they get on a sugar

high."

----------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes:

Harada this is the most common last name that I have seem for Sora and Roxas, and I happen to have grown very fond of it. So please excuse me if I use it in this story!

Well there you have it, after the long intermission I finally posted chapter 3! And it's all thanks to Roxastheguinepig! Girl you so rock! If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have updated for a good half year! Yikes! Well anyway I hope you all liked it and again I'm sorry for the long delay. School work has been a bitch and even now it's hard to find time to type and write. But I will as much as I can.

Oh and please excuse my sorry attempt at anything lemony, this is my first try at stuff like that so its gonna suck for a while. -- sobs

Also a big announcement: As of June next year I will be releasing (free for download) 2 doujinshi's! One will be a Naruto the other will be Kingdom Hearts. I want to use one of the stories I have already written for the Kingdom Hearts one, so I am leaving it up to my reviewers as to which of the three of my stories you would rather see as a book. I was originally hoping for January to be a release date but things just didn't work out. So please leave your vote in your review!

And as always please read and review, it really helps me to update. Seriously without your feedback, I am nothing! sobs Well till next time! Have a great holiday! Happy Thanksgiving! Now I'm off to bed, tomorrow is another long day! Goodnight!

P.S. I hope to have the next update by the middle of December.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG!!! I'm soooo freakin sorry for the HUGE ASS delay in this story!!! It is back up on my charts now!!! I am going to have a new chapter for this story by the end of this week!!! I PROMISE!!! Thanks to everyone who's been reading it and left comments, i love love love you all!!!!!! So yeah, its back and longer!!! Yeah! lol you finally get to meet axel and yeah lots of fun stuffs. So once again thanks to all and hope i haven't lost all my readers....probably, sadface!!! -bows many times-

SOO SO SOSOSO SORRY!!!!

~Kimi 


End file.
